Krad's new hairstyle!
by Suishou Haruka
Summary: [AU][Continuación de 'Haircut'] La primera visita a la peluquería no salió muy bien que digamos, así que Dark tiene otra solución para el cabello de Krad... una HORRIBLE! [oneshot][¿KradxDark?][TRADUCCIÓN]


**Original fic's info:**

**Writer:** Harada Risa  
**Genre:** Humor/Romance  
**Published:** 01-10-06  
**Updated:** 01-10-06

**Original Summary:**

Follow up story to HAIRCUT! With the trip to the salon gone bad, Dark decides to give Krad a haircut! This can't be good... DarkxKrad?

**Original disclaimer:**

I OWN DNANGEL! –Echoes- In another life…hopefully…but as of right now…I own nada.

-----------------------

**'Krad's new hairstyle!'**  
_(¡El nuevo peinado de Krad!)_

**by:** _Harada Risa_

Krad estaba observando a su koibito de cabello púrpura en la cocina de su casa mientras absorbía su té verde. Dark, quien actualmente golpeaba ss pie derecho en el mosaico blanco (piso xD), miraba al joven rubio.

Realmente se puede sentir el amor en el aire¿no?

"¡Está bien, eso es todo¡ME RINDO!" gritó el joven ligeramente pequeño, saltando fuera de su silla- "¡No puedo encontrar otro lugar dónde puedan cortarte el cabello!"

Después de tomar otro sorbo de la solución caliente en la taza, Krad respondió, "Trata todo lo que quieras, Koi, pero no podrás hacer que me corte el cabello. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que trataste de forzarme de hacerlo?"

El más joven se reclinó en su silla y suspiró. "Siee, no fue bonito..."

"_¡KRAD, SE HOMBRE Y VUELVE AQUÍ!" gritó Dark a través de un megáfono, porque el rubio estaba en la cima de un árbol que estaba cerca de la peluquería._

"_¡NUNCA¡EL LUGAR ES VIL¡MI CABELLO ME LO DIJO!" gritó el mayor. "¡ESTO ES CRUEL Y ES UN CASTIGO INUASUAL!"_

_Satoshi giró sus ojos. "Dímelo a mí..."_

_La señorita quien cogía un par de tijeras, tenía una sonrisa calmada que decía 'todo va a salir bien', pero en los ojos de Krad era una historia totalmente diferente._

_Parecía como si fuera Medusa; sus largos mechones de cabello parecían como si fueran serpientes silbadoras con navajas por dientes que podían cortar todo su hermoso cabello rubio, y así dejarlo completamente calvo._

"_¡MANTENTE ALEJADA DE MI CABELLO MEDUSA!" chilló Krad mientras sacaba un encendedor de su bolsillo y agarrando un pedazo de árbol para quemar. Luego tiró y tiró las llameantes ramas a la mujer. "¡NO ES MI CULPA QUE SEAS FEA!"_

_La joven simplemente pestañó. "Sé que asusta tener tu primer corte de cabello, pero créeme, todo va a estar bien." Cuando ella caminó lentamente cerca del árbol, se dio cuenta de que fue un error. Esto provocó que Krad hiciera un alboroto._

"_¡MUERE!. Krad bajó del árbol y empezó a quemar todo lo que veía, corriendo por el lugar como si fuera un loco maniaco. Su primera víctima fue el pobre cabello de la dama, que fue quemado. Krad corrió rápidamente._

El rubio suspiró. "Siee, esos eran los viejos días buenos..."

Dark miró a la mesa con su mano cubriendo su mejilla derecha. "¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer contigo?" Entonces un foco apareció sobre la cabeza del joven. "¡YA SÉ¡Yo puedo cortar tu cabello!"

Hubo un momento de silencio en la atmósfera de la casa. Krad salpicó el jugo de naranja sobre Dark, quien lo había estado bebiendo unos momentos antes. "¿Quién eres tú y qué haz hecho con mi koi?" Observó después de subir a la mesa con un mazo en sus manos, moviéndolo como si fuera un loco. "¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE ME DIGAS DÓNDE ESTÁ!"

Dark retrocedió lo más rápido que pudo. "¡Yo sigo siendo tu koi¡No me mates¡ pensé que confiabas en mí lo suficiente como para que me dejaras tratar!"

El joven más alto miró al chico de cabello púrpura. "Tú me conoces lo suficientemente bien como para saber que amo a mi cabello más que a nada."

Una vez más, el joven de cabeza negra decidió utilizar uno de los trucos más viejos de el libro. Llorar.

"¡WAAHH¡TÚ ME ODIAS!" Ahora estaba actuando como una colegiala enferma de amor fortuito. Estaba en el piso abrazando las piernas de Krad. "¿POR QUÉ TIENES QUE HACERME ESTO A MÍ¡WAHH!" Viendo como sabía que su koi no iba a pararse para verlo así, no quedaba otra elección.

Al rubio le dolió decir esto. "¡...B-b-b-b-BIEN!" Se puede decir que él estaba teniendo un mal rato diciendo esto mientras arrastraba a Dark por el plano suelo, exactamente como a una marioneta.

"¡YAY¡DAISUKI!" El más joven inmediatamente le dio un abrazo de oso a Krad alrededor de su cintura, produciendo que ambos cayeran al piso.

Unos minutos después, Dark vendó los ojos del rubio con un trapo así no podría ver lo que estaba pasando. También ató a Krad a la silla para asegurarse de que no hiciera otro alocado alboroto.

¿No hacen la pareja perfecta? Tal vez solo están esclavizados...

Ustedes no pueden verlo, pero se podría decir que el joven más alto tiene llamas de rabia al fondo. "Si te atreves a arruinar mi precioso cabello..."

El más joven lo palpó en el hombro izquierdo. "¡Relájate¡Tomé clases con Emiko-san sobre cómo cortar el cabello a la gente¡Créeme, va a estar bien!"

"Por tu seguridad eso espero. No querrías una muerte temprana..." Tenía su puño izquierdo en el aire con marcas de furia por todas partes.

¿no es eso una cosa tan dulce para decir?

Después¡Dark terminó con su magnífica obra maestra! Sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo, decidió llamar a todos para que presenciaran su nueva creación.

Riku suspiró. "No veo por que tengo que estar aquí... es solo un corte de cabello."

"Concuerdo contigo…" replicó Satoshi.

Daisuke sonrió. "Pero es algo especial¿no?"

"Supongo…" El príncipe de hielo sonrió de vuelta al de cabeza roja.

Entonces Dark vino abajo. "¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS¡LES PRESENTO, AL NUEVO KRAD!"

Cuando el rubio caminó elegantemente hacia abajo con su nuevo corte, todos solo pestañaron.

"…Se ve igual…" dijo Risa.

El joven apuntó a los mechones. " ¡No, no lo es! Corté algunos de sus mechones; ¡por lo tanto es un nuevo corte!" Ejecutó la famosa pose de Peter Pan.

Todos, incluyendo Satoshi, hicieron la caída anime. Krad cubrió su rostro con una mano, sacudiendo su cabeza con vergüenza mientras que Dark continuaba riendo a lo lejos.

**-OwArI –**

-----------------------

**Hii minaaaa!! n0n**

Ne!! al fin publiqué la continuación xD.. y no saben lo mucho q' me volví a reír traduciéndola jojojo... ora solo falta q' traduzca el misterioso _"under the oak tree"_ y mi alma se liberará de TODOS los oneshot q' les debo ..yee!! xD...err... siee.. weno xD

**Reviews **

_**'Behind blue eyes' **_

**Kzuki-chan.-** siee.. matar a a Kraddy-kins es un gusto pa el paladar xD ..muajMAJAUmjauaamMJAJAJAA xD

**yumi hiwatari.- **jeje a mí tmb me dolió matarlo... weno en realidad no xD... jojo es mi forma de demostrarle mi k-riño n-n... ok... ia puedes salir corriendo xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

PDT: no t sobre pases con los fics flufientos o si no vas a seguir poniéndole nombres raros a las ciudades xDDDDDD

**piggy-tail.- **err... siee.. como digas ¬¬U

**Weinerdog of Death and Doom.-** jojojo k k.. no problem… I mean 'ya're welcome' xD… well I cant' write english very well either.. so we're in the same T0T.. c ya!! n0n  
PDT: thnk ya x let me translate it ne!! nwn

THNK ya very MUCH to everybody!! For the reviews ne!!

**Reviews plz!! TwT**

**Ja ne!! n-n**


End file.
